Memoirs of a Teenage Keyblade Master (sneak peek)
by hikarisky
Summary: THIS IS JUST A SNEAK PEAK. I was just a normal kid, till one day, everything changed. I was told that my whole life was just a lie, a joke, a scam. My name is Sora Matsusaka is these are the memoirs of a teenage keyblade master.


**Good day, my friends. This is a sneak peek of my next story (after JWRUA that is.) This is sort of a mash up of multiple Kingdom Hearts plots, with Sora as the narrator once again. This won't be AU either; they'll be Keyblades and Organization XIII and such. Once again, this'll be AFTER JWRUA so please don't beg me for new chapters because there won't be any yet. Hikarisky~ out.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

As he firmly pressed his blade into my neck, I knew I wasn't going to get out of this as easily as I'd escaped him before. He grinned wickedly, his crystal green eyes burned into me. They told me that I wouldn't get out of this. They told me that I'd be dead in a matter of seconds. Heck, for once I didn't have any good comebacks to tick him off. I knew I was dead. I'd been running from him for too long.

Well, before you give me that look, I guess I should explain my situation. Hi there, my name is Sora. Sora Matsusaka. I'm sixteen years old, and well, let's just say my life isn't that normal. I mean, it was, until _**it**_ happened. On a day, maybe three or four months ago now, I'm not really sure, my life changed forever. For the worst, or the better, I'm not sure, but it definitely changed.

I was told that my whole life was a lie. Yeah, I know, pretty cliché, but it's true! Ever since I turned fifteen, everything was kind of…off. I made weird things happen, sometimes I'd get flashbacks of another person's life, and one time when I was mad at this kid, he went flying across the room! Weird, right? Well, yes, but I was always too dimwitted to realize that anything was amiss.

I went to a normal high school, full of normal people, full of normal teachers, and filled with normal halls and normal classes. My life was actually too normal, looking back on it. None of that mattered back then. I was looking forward to a normal life, with a normal job, a normal family. None of that mattered _now._

The nameless man pressed his short, circular weapon into my neck again, cutting off some of my breath.

"C-can you p-please j-just tell me w-who you a-are?" I murmured, feeling the warm blood drip down my neck.

"Heh, I could, kid. Why should I, though? You took him, now give him back," he said firmly.

"G-give who b-back?" I asked, although I knew perfectly right who he was talking about. He was talking about that little voice in my head that'd been there for the past few months.

"You know damn right who I'm taking about! Give him back!" the man snarled.

"I-I don't!" I stammered. There's no way in hell he's going to believe me!

"DON'T LIE TO ME! Where is he? Give him back!" the man yelled, looking around. I inclined my head slightly. Was he…crying? Why?

"Is…this p-person real important to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's the most important person in the whole world. But that's not the point, just give 'im back!" he yelled.

**Is that…him?**

_Who?_

**My best friend. Well he would be my best friend, if I had a heart. **

_How many times do I have to tell you, you do have a heart! You've felt before!_

**I only feel because I'm inside you!**

_That's a lie…_

**Even you're not too sure anymore.**

_I'm one million percent sure! Now shush, you're going to give us away!_

**Hah, give "us" away? I'm inside your head, ya dipshit. **

_Do you try to be annoying or does it just come naturally?_

**OH! It is on!**

_Yeah, too bad you don't have any arms. _

**Oh yeah, I'm not annoying one!**

_Shut up, Ro-!_

"Excuse me, Sora? Are you still with me there?" the man asked sarcastically.

"Y-yeah," I said. An idea popped into my head. I closed my eyes really tight and wished as hard as I could.

"Are you constipated or somethin'?" The man asked. I grinned and leapt up, gripping tight to my blade.

"How in the world…?" he muttered.

"Don't mess with a teenage keyblade master!" I said, leaping forward.

**If you're a diehard KH fan, you'll know who these two people are. If you don't…well…then you mustn't know the games too well! Anyways, please review this sneak peek! Thanks ~Hikarisky out~**


End file.
